Princess of Chaos
by OtakuLover43
Summary: What if Acnologia was one day causing death and destruction around a village and finds a little girl in the forest who is head to toe in bruises, scrapes and blood that it's not her own. He finds out who she is and takes her in as his daughter but never knowing that she has an evil that no dark mage has ever seen before and it might change all of Fiore that stands in her way. CoLu!
1. Chapter 1: Daughter of Acnologia

**Chapter 1: Daughter of the Black Dragon, Acnologia**

 **Hey guys I'm here today to give you a special story I wanted to get back on for all of you again but I'm changing it a bit. I'm taking the idea I had for my old story "Love Between the Dragon of Holy Light and Dark Chaos" and making it into a darker version of it. Enjoy and please comment so I can find out if you guys like to see more.**

The sky was dark with black smoke and that area was a village not so far that was bursting into inferno of flames with plea full screams going throughout the night. People from all over the village were trying to find a way out of the village but no one could find a way out until all of them started to die by getting charred to death by the intense heat of the flames.

The smell of death and terror roamed through the air making the evil around just as terrifying but for one being it thrilled and excited him to no end of the darkness that he created when flying over this simple town.

This creature is one of the most deadliest and most dangerous thing that roams throughout Earthland creating havoc and destruction that is unimaginable to the human eye. The name of this deadly beast is been rumored to be called The Black Dragon of Apocalypse and The Dragon King, Acnologia.

Acnologia flew over to a near a forest clearing that gave him a good view of the destruction he caused to the poor village, he smirked evilly to himself loving the sounds of pure and utter terror go throughout the forest and into the mountains so all of Earthland could hear it.

He chuckled darkly before feeling tired from flying all day and destroying things that he laid his head down so he could get some rest for a while before going off again to destroy more things and kill more people for his entertainment.

Before he could fall into a deep and horrifyingly good nightmare he was woken up by an incredible and familiar scent of some kind coming from the forest not too far from where he was.

He was at first was going to check it out but decided that it's no of his business and he wanted some sleep before he goes and destroy more stuff the next morning.

He went back to trying to sleep until a soft breeze blew through the forest and the scent caught Acnologia's nose again and waking him. He got annoyed at the simple but enticing scent that was blowing through the forest that was keeping him from going to sleep.

He got up and started going over to the scent that was getting stronger the more he got closer to it. Acnologia poked his head between some trees and saw something that shocked him in a long time. There was a little girl that was covered in what looked like dry blood and dark bruises all over her body with raggedy clothes crying and sobbing on the ground.

Acnologia couldn't believe his eyes at the sight in front of him, he never in his life as a dragon slayer or as a dragon did he see a girl at her age covered in so much blood like the girl in front of him. He sniffed the air and put the delicious scent he smelled was this girl who smelt like a mixture of vanilla, strawberries and blood.

Before he could go back to his thoughts again about how the young girl smelled wonderful in his eyes he heard a terrified and fearful scream at him, he looked down to see the girl with fear and sadness in her eyes when looking up at him. Acnologia for some reason had a weird feeling about the girl and wanted to take her in, but decided against it and looked back at the girl with curiosity.

The girl started crying and trembling at Acnologia's huge menacing figure; he wanted to scream, yell, run away but for some reason she couldn't move because of the terrifying aura that Acnologia was surrounding himself in when looking at her.

Acnologia was looking at the girl waiting for her to do or say something to him but the girl just stood there frozen and crying from her little eyes and not saying anything at all! Acnologia was growing tired of this little stare off so he got closer to the girl, making her flinch back away from him so she could be farther away from him. Acnologia decided that he was going to get some answers from this girl before he makes his decision to either kill her or let her live.

"Brat, why are you crying so much?" Acnologia asked with hint of annoyance in his voice towards the small girl.

"Go away" the girl cried, as tears started running down her face while she tried backing away from Acnologia's figure.

Acnologia was partially taken back by the girl's response and small hint of rage started to boil inside of him but he contained so he could truly tell this kid who the hell she was talking to and that if she says something like that again she won't see the light of day.

"What did you say to me you impudent little brat?" Acnologia asked, while gritting his teeth so he won't lose his temper and kill this pathetic brat.

"I SAID GO AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!" the girl turned to him and yelled at his face while more of her tears started coming down her face. She tries to hide her fear by yelling at him but it was not really working in her favor towards the terrifying creature that's right in front of her.

Acnologia was now beyond furious and was going to deal with the girl like how he always dealt with things he hates or doesn't wanna see ever again; he kills them.

Acnologia lifted his foot up and was ready to get rid of this little pest by smashing her little body under his foot and six feet under into the ground, but what happened next surprised him and intrigued him.

Acnologia's lowered his foot over the girl ready to crush her making the small child tremble in fear before swallowing her fear and using it to fuel her anger while screaming out. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" the small girl gave off a strong dragon-like roar towards Acnologia.

Acnologia stopped his foot from moving anymore to see the small girl with expression he hasn't seen in such a long time, a look of pure hatred and absolute rage covering the once crying and innocent face of the small injured girl.

Acnologia was still mad but she was also very impressed that the girl was brave enough to talk back to him like that not just once but THREE times! He had people and dragons do what the boy did countless times but this time he didn't kill the girl like he usually did with those others who defied him or talked back at him.

Acnologia put his foot away from the girl's body and lowered his head so he could be eye to eye to the little spitfire of a child and was going to ask him a question that he never thought he would ask.

"Where are your parents?" Acnologia asked the girl.

The girl was shocked that the dragon could talk but it made her tense up at the question he asked her "T-They're d-dead, I'm all a-alone" the little girl started tearing up again at the mentioning of her dead parents and family.

"Did you come from that village over there?" Acnologia pointed out towards the still blazing fire of the village he destroyed just mere moments before. The girl shook her head answering his question which made him wonder where did this girl come from if she didn't come from the now burned down village.

"Where did you come from then?" he asked while looking at her confusingly.

"I came from the town behind the mountain; I have nowhere else to go" the girl said softly with tears still falling down her face.

Acnologia looked down at the girl and felt something inside of him that he hasn't felt ever in his entire life for the girl in front of him; compassion. He shook the thought and feeling out his head for the moment and went back to wondering what he would do with this child that had an enticing smell and had a darkness surrounding her that most dark mages wouldn't be able to get unless they went through something really tragic and dark. It made him curious to see what else this girl would surprise him next with.

"What is your name brat?" Acnologia asked.

"W-What?" the girl responded, shocked that the dragon who was about to smash his foot on him was asking him about her dead parents, where she used to live at and now her name but didn't understand why this dragon would ask all these to her instead of just eating him.

"You better tell me your name or I will have no problem of swallowing you whole" Acnologia growled at the girl for not giving the answer he wanted right away.

"M-My name is L-Luciana Heartfilia, but I usually just like to be called Lucy" the girl flinched back a bit at Acnologia's threatening voice and started stammering trying to say find the words to say so she wouldn't get eaten.

"She's Layla's daughter huh and her name means Light" Acnologia thought, making him pause at how this boy reminded the Apocalypse Dragon of a certain light dragon he once knew back when he was dragonslayer. It fit her face and hair perfectly but he wanted her to have a new name that would fit her for the magic he was going to teach her. Acnologia started thinking up ideas for her name and found the perfect one that he would call her from now on when he ask her if she would like to learn his magic, making him laugh loudly around her.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked nervously, while looking at the dragon carefully.

"You're starting to amuse me," Acnologia answered calmly. "You just might be worth keeping around" That was when Acnologia slowly picked up the small girl by his claw and held her up to eye level so he could talk to her face to face.

"From this moment forth you will be my daughter" Acnologia stated. Lucy's eyes widened in shock and partially joy at the statement.

"You're going to take care of me?" Lucy asked slowly, worried that he wasn't joking with her and that she was going to get eaten by him.

"Well, I wouldn't say…" Acnologia began, but before he could finish, Lucy happily jumped up, and grabbed Acnologia's nose.

"THANK YOU FOR BECOMING MY NEW DADDY!" Lucy screamed joyfully at him.

Acnologia decided to let the human girl have her moment, by the skin of his teeth. Despite what the girl thought that he was trying to do for her was not doing this out of the kindness of his heart. For him, it was more amusing seeing humans try to destroy each other, before he came in to finish the job of successfully killing off most of humanity when he wanted to. If Acnologia could raise Lucy to hate humanity as much as he did, Lucy would do the heavy lifting for him, and it would be interesting to see how a human would destroy humanity in such a fashion; especially an innocent looking girl like her.

"If I'm taking you in as my own then " Acnologia said. "you'll get some sleep and first hint of daylight we'll begin your training" he finished as he took off into the sky with a excited Lucy on his back flying through the air on her new father's back.

 **(The Next Morning)**

Lucy was totally knocked out on a small boulder in a huge cave that Acnologia showed him to when he flew last night. The girl was snoring softly but was also looking content, like there wasn't a care in the world. But of course there always is in reality.

"WAKE UP!" Acnologia suddenly roared in the cave. Lucy let out a yelp as she jumped and hit her hard head on the rocks above her head. She groaned while holding her head, she looked up at noticed man at the entrance of the cave blocking the sun from seeing the figure clearly.

The figure moved further into the cave and she finally got a good look at the man's face. A muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair which carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He has dark-skinned, and on his body he bears the same light blue markings he does when he is in his Dragon form. For attire, Acnologia wears a high collared, black cloak **(which also bears his draconian markings)** , sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants that are decorated the same as the most former article of clothing.

Acnologia scowling at her while standing at the entrance of the cave waiting for the simple minded girl to get going before he did something he regretted.

"I don't know what you are staring so hardly at but we don't have time for to waste on looking at me!" Acnologia said sternly. "We must begin your training now!"

Lucy shook herself from her opened staring and pouted cutely "It's so early, why we are we getting up so early to train when we have the rest of the day to do it!" Lucy wined, trying to wake herself up to start the day.

"You confused me with an individual who looks like he actually fucking cares" Acnologia growled. "Now you have two seconds before I come in there and force you out of that cave!" Lucy groaned and mumbled before staggering when coming out of the cave into the piercing light of the sun and the huge size bump that she got when waking up this morning. With that, Lucy starts her training with her new father.

It didn't take long for Lucy to start hating the training that Acnologia was putting her through. Everytime Acnologia ran her body absolutely ragged, never giving her a chance to take a break or catch her breath before starting over all over again.

Lucy got up from being knocked to the ground by Acnologia's last attack. Lucy stumbled to stand but kept her stance that Acnologia started drilling into her head to get in when fighting and followed his instructions, this time.

Acnologia stood there with his usual glare and his arms across his muscular frame while looking at Lucy with his green eyes that looked right through her, like he knew everything she was going to do before she even does it and for some reason made her frustrated and angry. She growled at him under breath before charging at him with her fist again.

Acnologia decided when training Lucy that he wasn't going to teach her his magic until he saw that same animalistic drive, that anger he saw when she screamed at him and maybe even the pure malicious side to her that must've came out when she killed all those men with that blade she had last night. He wanted her to earn her way into learning his magic and his powers; meaning no using her other magic to fight him, which also intrigued him that for a girl at such a young age had three out of the 12 Gold Zodiac Keys and was able to summon them as well.

He could sense a lot of potential in the girl as mage but still doesn't have enough animal instinct to become the killing warrior machine he wants her to be. He thought if he didn't see any changes from her until then he would destroy her and move on with his destructive life like he planned when he first found her.

She ran quickly and threw her fist out at Acnologia to hit his large structure but had her hand caught in his and was thrown into the air while landing on the ground harshly.

Acnologia put two fingers on the bridge of his nose and shaking his head at how weak Lucy's attacks are, especially when she doesn't even try to use the techniques he showed her to help her out with her fighting skills!

"I don't even know why I even wasted my time trying to teach you how to fight or even taking you in at all. You have no technique, you're too slow, you're an annoying crybaby and the worst of it all is that you're weak as hell. I thought you had some potential but maybe I was wrong and made a stupid decision on letting you live any longer" Acnologia said to her, with his back turned to Lucy.

"If you're this weak then I can't even imagine how weak both of your parents were when they dead" he continued to say but he didn't notice Lucy's body tensed before shaking rapidly from his comment and he didn't notice the very dark and dangerous aura that was wrapping around Lucy's small body like a black blanket of darkness.

"Your parents are pathetic and so are y-" Acnologia turned around to face Lucy and was about to finish talking but was stopped with a small closed fist in his face and being sent flying into the trees behind him.

Acnologia shook his head and looked up to see something gave him two things he hasn't felt in a long time; dark enjoyment and blood pumping excitement at seeing a manifested aura of his magic circle around her body that gave off different forms of deep negative emotions within her. He never gave her his magic yet but he was really now that he didn't because this girl had such a form of chaos that it took everything in his power not to change into his dragon form and fight her with the dark magic coming out from within her.

Lucy's bangs covered her eyes but when she looked up he saw blood crimson red eyes that showed no fear, no sadness, no frustration or anger just pure and utter hatred for the man she was supposed to call her "father" after he said those horrible things about her parents when they did everything they could to protect from that incident from that night.

Acnologia got up quickly and blew off the dust that was on him before motioning a dark and sinister Lucy to come and attack him first. Lucy didn't waste any time trying to decided how she was going to attack him but let her instincts go free like they did that night against those thieves. She practically flashed there in front of Acnologia before throwing a coordinated and powerful kicks and punches at him towards his face and body.

Acnologia caught all of her attacks but moved her out of the way when he started really feeling the strength that was coming from her attacks were a lot stronger and had a lot more force to them than before. He chuckled darkly before moving away from Lucy so he can get better look at her and see what else she can do.

Lucy took one step before launching herself at him and waiting for the right time to strike at her father. She kept her body rigged and tense so she could be ready for whatever counterattack he had planned for her. Lucy started moving in a zig-zag formation before throwing a right punch at Acnologia's stomach, but Acnologia figured this out so he jumped up to dodge her but didn't notice that the girl was in the air with him and she was mere inches away from his body were he couldn't block or dodge her in midair.

Lucy pulled her fist inside of her side and threw multiple jabs and punches to his body before she finished it off with a strong uppercut and a powerful front flip kick dropping his body down towards the ground.

Acnologia was dropping fast but before his body could hit the ground he smashed his fist into the ground leaving a huge dent. Lucy landing gracefully on the ground with her evil side still surrounding her body with bloodlust rage. Acnologia slowly got up before flashing behind Lucy's body, totally surprising Lucy, he grabbed her head in his hand and started squeezing her hard.

Lucy was squirming and screaming to let her go but Acnologia was ignoring her and continued with his work at ending her life right here and now. Acnologia couldn't believe a mere human was able to catch him so off guard and do damage to him when she was just a child. It's almost unheard of in the magic world but before got rid of the girl he decided if she could do damage to him like that she do so much worse with other humans.; that's when he decided that she would be worthy of his magic and his teachings.

Acnologia looked down at Lucy and saw how badly damaged and tired she really was and at first, he felt bad that he did that to his student and daughter but only a little bit.

"Lucy, get up" Acnologia demanded, with his arms crossed over his chest and glare in his green eyes.

Lucy looked back up at him with her blood crimson red eyes were starting to change back slowly to her chocolate brown eyes. He knew if he didn't hurry with giving her his powers she would get his magic and go insane for not having any evil in her heart when he gives her his magic; so he pulled Lucy up quickly and made her stand before he closed his eyes and grabbed her head while he starts chanting a lost and ancient spell.

Lucy was wondering what he was doing at first until she started feeling darkness and negative power flow around the two and wrapping around them slowly with each word he whispered. It was crawling up her body and surrounding her but instead of feeling scared she felt warm and tingly sensation go through her and had boost of her power than she ever had in her entire life.

Acnologia's word were getting louder and finished saying the final word while Lucy was surrounded in a pillar of pure darkness that had a tinted mixture of black and blue. When the darkness started fading away into the sky Acnologia opened his eyes to see that not only did his spell work but that it also changed Lucy in ways he couldn't imagine.

Lucy was standing but her entire aura changed to one of pure evil and darkness while her hair was pitch black with electric blue highlights lining from the roots of her head to the tips of it; she opened her eyes and they showed the same blood crimson red color like before but this one wasn't filled with hate or anger but one filled with the same destructive and malicious thoughts like her dragon father.

Acnologia was calm inside but he was happy that not only did the spell gave her his powers but that he would be able to create a killing machine that would take over all of Earthland if she wanted to in the near future. Her power now was extraordinary and he felt like it would stronger the more she fought and destroyed whatever got in her way. He was a very proud father but he felt like her name didn't fit her new personality.

He was thinking of a name he could use for her that would work for her but it can still be evil. After a few minutes he found one that would be perfect for her.

"Daughter" Acnologia called her.

Lucy looked over towards him and what surprised him that she smiled at him but not a regular happy smile like usual but a sinister smile that showed wonderful thoughts of mass killings, bloody deaths and twisted ways to torture all that get in her way.

"Yes father?" Lucy responded smoothly.

"I want you to know by today your name will no longer be Lucy Heartfilia; your name is now Adriana Dragonia: the Princess of Chaos" Acnologia said proudly.

"Adriana Dragonia: the Princess of Chaos, that has a nice ring to it; I like it" Lucy/Adriana said, grinning evilly.

"I'm glad you like it because that is your name from now on and it will spread terror all throughout Fiore" Acnologia said strongly.

"Then let's get go-" Lucy/Adriana was about to finish before she fell forward and passed out.

"Adriana!" Acnologia yelled out before catching her small body in his arms.

He looked down at and saw that she was not only passed out but her appearance went back to being what she looked like when he met her. He was confused at the sudden change of her appearance but pushed it aside for another time when he started training her and make her become stronger.

Acnologia picked up his daughter into his arms and started walking back to their cave. He placed her down on to the boulder to let her sleep after the intense and successful day she had and was going to push her even harder next time when he trains her with his magic, but for now he would let her relax before the calm of the storm.

He was impressed by her magic power but was blown away with the dark side she pulled out of her when he started talking badly about her parents, it was incredible and it fit perfectly with his magic.

He thought happily that he might enjoy training her to become cold blooded killer like himself and maybe enjoy having someone with him instead of being alone like he usually is.

Acnologia looked down at his now sleeping daughter with pride that he's never shown to any human before but he felt like it was right for him to do it especially with the exciting fight he gave her today. He moved her hair away from her face and behind her ears before he transformed into his dragon form and slept around the boulder his daughter was sleeping on and went on to dream of beautiful sights of death and destruction with his daughter by his side.

 **I'm finally done with this chapter! I've been working on it parts of it this week but it didn't take so long because I added some parts of "** **Love Between the Dragon of Holy Light and Dark Chaos** **" into it and added the rest of it in for my own choice. Oh if you guys are wondering Lucy is five when Acnologia finds her and don't start saying "If she's five there's no way she could be able to kill those guys who killed her family or fight Acnologia so well when he's a dragon and she had no magic to fight with him" because I've already thought about that and it was the darkness she had in her heart that made her do the things she did.**

 **Now that explanation is said and done I wanted to tell you how I got my inspiration for making this story for you guys. I felt bad that I got rid of "** **Love Between the Dragon of Holy Light and Dark Chaos** **" but I started reading this story called the "** **Rise of the Chaos Dragon** **" by TheHumanoidTyrant. It's dark and has a lot of awesome fight scenes in it, but it's also funny too so you can enjoy it even when people are dying in the story. The story will start before the beginning arc but it will follow it and I may skip some arcs that aren't important or interesting at all to the story.**

 **Now that everyone knows what's going on here's the name of the next chapter.** **Chapter 2: Dangerous and Hardcore Training** **, I hope you all enjoyed reading this story and ask for more because this was fun to write for all of you guys.**

 **See you all next time OtakuLover43 out PEACE!** **.**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprising Birthday

**Chapter 2: Surprising Legendary Birthday Presents**

 **I'm back my people and I have another chapter for all of you. This will be dealing with a very different kind of side to Acnologia where he's a lot more calmer and nicer to Lucy/ Adriana because it's a special day for her, even though she doesn't remember it sometimes because of split personality. Lucy/Adriana will be very OC but she will have some of her old self when she's not fighting. So sit back, relax and enjoy Lucy's/Adriana's special birthday surprise. Edited on 10/31/12016 (Changed some minor things but mostly still the same)**

* * *

 **(2 years later on June 30, X775; Normal POV)**

It was quiet morning with the sun shining brightly throughout the forest and the warm feeling of nature making the world feel peaceful and calm, but then the Fire Nation attacked **(XD lol)** or in this case Acnologia and his daughter Adriana attacking the forest.

Explosions could be heard everywhere and trees were falling left and right as the two dragon slayers battled it out and seeming like they were never going to stop fighting.

In a huge clearing the two sprung out between the trees and faced each other head on. Acnologia was in his usual attire but his body was crouched down in a battle stance with a hard glare on his face. Lucy was wearing a blue and black Hell Bunny Polka Dot Kiss Me Kate Dress with black tights and matching boots to go with the dress, short black fishnet fingerless gloves and finally her black and blue hair tied into two high pig tails. She had a cute gothic punk look to her that made her look like she was a cute innocent little girl, but really deep inside she was girl who could kill your family in an instant and not feel a thing for doing besides feeling a sick and twisted form of joy from seeing them die right in front of you.

She was truly Acnologia's daughter and for the past 2 years or so she made sure to show it everywhere she went to by killing and destroying everything in her path if she went anywhere with her father. When they go to a village to get supplies or things they needed he would teach her how to properly kill her victims swiftly or mercilessly. It was great bonding time for the two but of course it wasn't sweet for the people they caught as their prey. Also in that time she was taught her new magic and she's been getting stronger every single day between her knowledge and her strength.

Now the two were in a heated battle with each other were destruction was spreading all over the forest and it didn't look like they were done yet. Adriana rushed over to Acnologia with her eyes focused on her target and making Acnologia stand on guard ready for her attack. She ran closer to him but jumped in the air and took a large deep breath and shouted out her spell.

" **Chaos Dragon's Roar!** " a large beam of light blue chaotic magic shot out of her mouth straight towards him.

Acnologia pulled his arm back and channeled his magic in his fist while thrusting forward and shouting his spell. " **Chaos Dragon's Iron Fist!** " his fist connected with her Roar and explosion happened between the two creating smoke around Acnologia.

Acnologia was standing still and waiting for Adriana's next attack to come. He looked around the smoke field and saw two figures running toward him trying to attack; one Lucy throwing a punch at him and the other Lucy sending flying kick towards him. Acnologia dodged and grabbed Adriana's arm while pinning it behind her back while letting the other Adriana kick her in the stomach. He grabbed both of the Adriana's, one on the ankle and the other on the arm, and throwing both of them into different directions before blasting with a roar and wing attack towards one of the two Adriana's.

When the smoke cleared both Adriana's were knocked on the ground but before Acnologia could enjoy his victory the two Adriana's disappeared into shadows. Two other 'Shadow' Adriana's came out and kicked his feet right under him, one kicking the back of his right leg and the other kicking the back of his left leg, making his body fly up into the air and then out of the ground the real Adriana shouts " **Chaos Dragon's Iron Fist!**!" punching Acnologia in the back and sending him straight up into the air. Adriana was falling back but called out two spells in midair " **Chaos Dragon's Shadow Clone!** " and " **Chaos Dragon's Wings!** " two exact clones of Adriana appear next to her and two beautiful midnight colored feathered dragon wings spouted from her back as she flew past Acnologia's still body and her clones got ready to attack.

Both clones called out there spells for a distraction and were ready to send them at Acnologia. One clone took a deep breath and shoot her magic towards Acnologia " **Chaos Dragon's Roar!** " while the other clone gathered her magic into her arms and sent her chaos magic towards him at the same time " **Chaos Dragon's Wing Attack!** " hitting his already injured back and sending him higher into the air.

Adriana saw him coming up at her and decided to use the new move she taught herself when she was practicing on her moves. She gathered her magic into her hands and locked them together in a tight fist before pulling back and swinging down towards the upcoming Acnologia and calling out her new spell.

" **Chaos Dragon's Crushing Jaw!** " she connected with her father's stomach, making him cough out, smashing his entire body down hard into the ground and creating a destructive circular wave of chaos magic surrounding his body and making an explosion.

Adriana looked down at where her father was slowly getting up from the ground while cracking his neck and cursing slightly how that actually hurt him. But Acnologia didn't know that his daughter wasn't done with him yet and had one technique that she had been working on ever since her father taught it to her.

Adriana knew that if she did this attack she would possibly drain her magic right then and there but at least that this time she would be able to completely without fail. She closed her eyes and let her magic surround her as it started rising more and more in power. When she felt like she had the right amount of magic she released one of her most dangerous and strongest attacks; her first dragon slaying art.

Both of her arms were raised up horizontally and then she started saying the chant under her breath so Acnologia couldn't hear it at all, but Acnologia could hear her and was proud to say that not only she is his daughter but also one of the strongest mage and dragon slayer he has ever seen in 400+ years of his life.

" **With a dark apocalypse on my right hand...**

 **and dark chaos on my left hand...**

 **When you combine them together you get...**

After chanting she took both of her hands that were engulfed in pure darkness before combing them together to make a black and blue gigantic ball of immense dark magic that Acnologia has never seen before coming from a dark mage at her age. **(It'll be like Sasuke's Chibaku Tensei when she's younger but when becomes older it'll turn into like Madara's big Chibaku Tensei. One Story spoil)**

 **Secret Dragon Slaying Art: Hell's Chaotic Darkness Orb of the Black Apocalypse!** " she shouted out and throwing the gigantic dark ball of magic right towards him.

Acnologia laid there in the crater his daughter made for him and was about to take the attack and just eat it but thought why wait to eat a big meal. He let the attack hit him full on and a huge explosion all around the forest, but all of it was disappearing in seconds because Acnologia transformed into his dragon form and started eating the sweet and delicious magic Adriana made. He swallowed every last bit of it and transformed back to his human form to relax from eating a splendid meal.

Adriana's jaw dropped comically to the ground with her wings barely holding her up in the air. She started grumbling about how her father was practically playing with her when he knew he was suppose to be training her instead. Adriana tried carefully to land on the ground safely but her magic didn't want to wait and let her plummet to the earth.

Acnologia heard his daughter cry out for him and he rushed over to her and just before she was going to come close to hitting the ground he caught her in his arms. Adriana closed her eyes tightly expecting to hit the ground harshly but then noticed she was in a familiar embrace and scent; she started to relax when she found out who's arms she's in right now.

"At least you came on time this time to save me" Adriana said teasingly.

Acnologia smiled toothfully at her. "You usually don't need saving from me but this time I made an exception" he said back to her.

Adriana started to laugh out loudly and her hair color changed back to being a bright gold color just like when Acnologia first found her. He found out about her sudden hair change a year ago whenever Adriana was happy or just playing with him it would go back to being her original color and her old personality would come back as well, sometimes even mixed with the current one she has now by changing her hair to being blonde but having some blue streaks mixed into it as well. It was sort of like a spilt personality and identity but showing physical and mental changes when she would change from Adriana to Lucy or Lucy to Adriana.

At a time Acnologia got worried that if she was having her old self take over her but he left it only thinking that the darkness in her heart is way stronger than what she has for light.

"You're so silly father, but I do have to agree I don't need saving unless it is you who catches me" Adriana/Lucy said happily with a smile on her face.

Acnologia gave a small smile towards her but still worrying about her switched personalities and needing to see if she is the daughter that he has been training all these years since he found her. He had a surprise for her that will show him if his now precious daughter is still the same like she used to be.

"I will, I promise. Now come along little one I have something for you back at the cave that I wanted to give to you today" he said before transforming to his dragon form.

Lucy smiled "Ok father!" she said happily before jumping on her father's neck. Acnologia flew away from the training ground and towards their cave for Lucy's special surprise.

* * *

 **(Back at the Cave; Lucy POV)**

I'm so excited at what Papa got for me; I don't know what it is but I can't wait to use it, whatever it is. A gust of wind blew across my face and through my hair making me so happy and free in the sky up above in the clouds.

I really love days like these it makes me think about the times I had with my mom when I was really young, even though I don't remember much about it I still like to think about her when I'm not training with Papa. I know Papa told me not to but I can't help thinking about her when I do my own training with my spirits especially when I train with Aquarius, she reminds me of her all the time that I'm nothing like her or don't act like her either but I'm not worried about that because I promised Papa I would be the strongest dragon slayer Earthland has ever seen and that's what I'll be and I'll also make mom proud by becoming the strongest Celestial mage that's ever lived too.

I took a big sniff of the air and smelt that we were finally here and that I can get my surprise from Papa. Papa flew up a bit before diving down through the clouds and to the entrance of our home.

He was diving super fast but I couldn't help feeling exhilarated from the drop, it gives me such a rush to feel like death is right there on my doorstep before I dodge it all completely at the very last second. It's so fucking awesome!

Papa was getting extremely close to the entrance of our home, but pulled up before he could crash into anything and landed perfectly like he wasn't just about to crash into our home.

I jumped off of Papa's neck, before he could even lower his head down for me, and landed on the ground to go searching for what surprise Papa had for me. I looked around all over the place and I didn't see anything that looked like a gift, present, or fucking anything at all.

I stopped searching and I started to feel my anger flare up at the fact that Papa lied to me about having a surprise for me and also completely wasted my time on telling me some stupid bullshit on a thing he didn't even have for me, that is totally unacceptable and I will not tolerate being lied to or being tricked just for someone's own amusement!

I let my magic spill out all over the place from the anger I'm feeling for being deceived of by not just anyone but my own father! I don't care if you are family or friend or foe I will destroy anyone who thinks they can trick me and get away with it without some body parts missing and their blood spilling to the ground as I stand before them and end them before they can even breathe their very last breath for forgiveness for what they foolishly decided to deceive me!

* * *

 **(Cave; Acnologia's POV)**

I flew into the cave of our home and before I could even get my head down Adriana jumps off and running around to search something. I knew what she was looking for but I made sure this time she wouldn't be able to find it until I got it for her.

I transformed into my insufferable human form before walking over to the spot I hid the gifts I wanted to give to her for her birthday. I usually would never do this kind of thing for any human, especially dragons, but as much as I would say that I don't care for her I really do; I deeply care about my killer little daughter.

She reminds me of me when she uses her magic and also has the same killer instinct but more malicious and cruel when she plays with her prey then I do. Besides these gifts are some stuff I came across/killed a couple of centuries ago and some other things I found for her that I wanted to give to her so she'll be the strongest dragon slayer and one that will wreak havoc and spread fear across Earthland one day when she gets older.

I went over to the boulder that I moved a while back to hide her presents back then when I got some of them separately from the rest. I looked over and still seeing Adriana look for the surprise I have for her; I looked into the hole where I have the stuff she can touch but the other two will be something that I wanted to give her myself.

I was actually proud to say that having Adriana wasn't a mistake or an error at choosing her to becoming my heir to my magic and also future destroyer of this world, along side me of course.

I know I had my doubts about it a couple of times when she would change back and forth between being my evil little girl over to this cheery and bubbly personality that made me sick to my stomach sometimes, but I left it alone because I knew the right thing that would shake her out of that for good and turn into my devious little dragon again.

Before I could go and check on my little dragon I was met with darkest glares I have ever seen in almost 400 years and was coming from a child, my child at that. I tried looking into her eyes to see what was making her so angry but only thing I could see was anger and destruction for whatever made her anger spike out of nowhere.

I looked at her full appearance and noticed that she went to her blue and black hair that I love and her eyes filled with blood lust red eyes that sends shivers down my spine to see what my evil little girl will kill next on her list of things to destroy in Earthland.

"Father?" My daughter spoke to me in dark and lower voice that was different for her but made me excited even I don't know why she would try speaking to me in that kind of voice.

"You Fucking Lying Scaly Ass Bastard!" she yelled at me while clapping her hands together and focusing her magic into a black and blue ball of magic for a spell I have never seen her use before. She let her hands move away from it while it started to grow in size and power until it was the size of me. I was shocked at how big it was knowing it wasn't her secret art that I taught her but was like a mini version of it and she did it without my teachings; I was too proud for words or movements either.

"Take this you Old Dragon Asshead! **Secret Dragon Slaying Art: Black Nova Burst!** " she screamed out before launching the black and blue orb of magic straight at me; I finally got a hold of myself and held my hand out to block it while I was pushed back a little by the force of it.

"I'm not done with you I got a lot more you. **Chaos Dragon's Shadow Clone!** " she said before three clones appeared from the shadows of the cave.

" **Secret Dragon Slaying Art:** **Midnight Slash of Black Twilight!** " one clone focused her magic into a midnight blue sword and swung it down to send out a powerful wave of dark magic.

" **Secret Dragon Slaying Art: Destructive Bite of the Chaos Dragon!** " another clone put her hands together and made it look like two fangs before being covered in her magic while let it blasted out from her hands into a giant midnight dragon with only a head and darkness following it.

" **Secret Dragon Slaying Art: Black Hell's Seven Layered Chaotic Death Canon!** " the real Adriana made seven black and blue magic seals all different in size before pulling her arms back with two magic orbs in both hands then fusing them together in front of her to make one big magic orb **(Like Vegeta Final Flash** **position)**. She charged a bit before shooting at each magic seal and growing bigger and bigger each time and finally blasting a gigantic wave towards me with the other two attacks heading my way as well.

I stood there waiting for it all to attack me and feeling nothing but pride for the girl I trained to become a dragon slayer and using my magic in ways I never thought I could of used in very long time and made some from her own ideas and will. She was really a prodigy when it comes to using my magic but I wasn't going to be out done by a child, especially my own.

All the attacks she sent me collided together and made it stronger for almost me to handle but I decided to play a special card for her to show her that she's a couple hundreds years too young to be thinking that she can take me own and win. I focused my magic into my palm and called on an old spell I made up long ago.

" **Chaos Dragon's Spiral Dark Sphere: Absorb!** " I yelled while absorbing all the attacks at once into a midnight colored medium sized orb **(Basketball size)** floating in the palm of my hand while it swirled around in midair. I saw Adriana look at me with a shocked expression and I smirked at how much she doesn't know about all the tricks I have up my sleeve.

" **Chaos Dragon's Spiral Dark Sphere: Reflect!** " I held out my hand towards her direction and blasted her magic right back at her.

* * *

 **(Lucy's POV)**

I shoot him with everything I had and he still managed to take all of it and not have a scratch on him but instead absorbed all of it at once with one single move. I knew he was strong, frighteningly strong, but I never imagined that he could take all that and not even have a mark or something on him! I was trying to get him back for what he did to me but the only thing I did was waste my magic by shooting off magic spells I haven't fully mastered yet. If it wasn't for my anger for what he did I would probably be on the ground from all four of those attacks that I used, no, wasted on him. He is a terrifying monster and ironically he's my father; man I need to work more if I'm ever gonna be as scary as him one day.

He smirked at me out of nowhere and I was wondering what the hell would make him look at me that way and before I knew I had a magic beam pointed in my direction with all the magic I used up trying to take him out and was going to blasted right back at me.

He shoot it right at me and my brain practically started going in slow motion trying to think up a way to stop the attack and after deeply searching throughout my brain I had an idea but it was a totally long shot. I focused the last of my remaining magic from my rage and decided to lay it out in one move to save myself from his attack.

" **Secret Dragon Slaying Art: Triple Chaotic Demon Gates of Hell!** " **(Like Triple Rashomon but smaller to fit a cave)** I slammed my hands to the ground and three black and blue demon gates came from the ground and blocked my path from the attack that was about to come and destroy me if I wasn't prepared for it.

The attack hit the first gate and before I could move it got destroyed and the other two in a instant and the attack hitting me dead on. I was blown back away from him and smashed into the wall really hard. My vision was going black but before I knocked out I saw him walking over to me and standing right in front of me before I passed out from magical exhaustion and from taking on my own magic attacks all at once with little to no defense besides my now destroyed gates.

* * *

 **(July 1, X775; Lucy's POV)**

I woke up with a major headache and completely bruised body that hurt even with the slightest of all movements. I tried opening my eyes but they were covered up and they were stinging like hell for some reason. I was going to take them off but I felt an amazing power flow through me all at once and it kept rising and rising the more I started to get my strength back.

I slowly picked myself up and noticed that I couldn't see but I couldn't smell dad anywhere and it's weird for him to not tell me where he is when he goes off. I started focusing on my other senses to help me figure out what's going on.I start to hear pouring rain fall and loud flapping coming towards this cave and I figured it must be dad coming back from wherever he came from. I was happy that he was back but then I remembered why I was I in this condition in the first place, it was because he shoot me back with my own magic and I completely blacked out right after.

My anger sparked again but I took a deep breath to calm myself down because I knew I needed to know what fully happened after I blacked out. I heard the loud flaps of wings coming closer and closer to the entrance of the cave before Dad flew in and shook the ground a bit when he landed. I sensed him using his magic to change back into his human, or what he likes to call it his '"pathetic or weak form", form again. When I sensed that the transformation was done I waited for him to come over to me.

I smelt and heard him coming closer and closer before he stood in front of me but doing a single thing besides stand there, well that I can guess because I can't see anything at this current moment or know why I can't see.

"Hello Father" I said blandly.

"Adriana" he responded back with the same tone and answer he usually gives besides his other favorite response "What?".

"I'm still not happy about what happened earlier but I wanted to know what happened and the reason for why my eyes are covered up and stinging like hell" I asked with the same tone as before but a little more serious.

I waited for his response again but he stood there and didn't say anything at all! After a good couple minutes before he sighed and picked me up by the back of my dress, or what's left of it, and walked me over somewhere before dropping me on the hay patch I was on before; the same one he made for me for to sleep on when I decided one day to annoy him until he got me something to sleep on besides a stupid and hard ass rock.

"The only thing that happened yesterday was that you passed out and decided to give you one of your birthday presents early" he said stroking my hair softly and making me feel kind of weird because he never shows this kind of affection before.

"What do you mean early birthday present?" I asked, feeling confused at his words because I didn't even know it was my birthday from living with him for two years and he didn't even bring it up last year when I was with him.

"I meant I gave you a power that no one in almost two hundred years could ever have" he said.

"And that is?" I asked, still confused.

"I gave you one of the three strongest eye magic's in all of Earthland; the Divine Mangekyou Sharingan" he told me proudly and leaving me practically speechless.

"N-No way! That's impossible; how do did you get me the Mangekyou Sharingan!? You said that the Sharingan was wiped out with the rest of the clan that went with it?" I asked, shocked beyond belief.

"Haha well I thought the same thing at first too, but a year years ago when I was training you, across a small village that had the same familiar magical power the Uchiha clan had back then so I went down to check it out and see who was the most powerful of the villagers and who had the strongest eyes. At first nobody wanted to step up to me, until some random guy ran up to me demanding that I leave before things would end badly for me. Of course I laughed my ass off at that statement while telling all of them to make. Every last one of them activated their Sharingans but under 10 minutes every last one of them were beaten down at my feat. I was completely disappointed that the Uchiha had gotten taken down so easily without me moving from my spot at all making me want to leave immediately thinking there was nothing here for me besides pathetic waste at my feat" he said dejectedly, but I was still looking at him with shocked and impressed eyes.

"I was almost about to leave until one man who I thought was dead centuries ago come out ready to face me. Madara Uchiha; the strongest Uchiha to have ever lived but from looking at him clearer and smelling his scent he was alive but he also wasn't in a way; like some ancient magic that I haven't sensed in ages. It surprised me and excited me a bit to see if the legendary Madara Uchiha could live up to his name and title. I didn't move from my spot but I turned around waiting to see what the old cocky bastard had for me and was happy to know that he had eyes I never seen before but I didn't care I was just wanted to fight a strong opponent besides a bipolar six year old girl" he said jokingly.

"Hey I'm not bipolar you old scaly bastard!" I shouted to him with an angry pout, which he only growled back at me and continued with his story.

"I had to admit I was playing with but I could definitely tell that he was a skilled mage and fighter, but he was nowhere near the level that I was. After of me getting annoyed and pissed I decided to finish him off but not before ripping those damn eyes out of him and destroying the village completely with every living creature in it" he said it so nonchalantly and still petting my damn head like what he said wasn't the most scariest but also the most coolest thing in all of Earthland.

"As awesome as that is I-wait a second; what do you mean you already implanted that guys eyes in me? How in hell did you do that?" I asked nervously.

"I ripped your eyes out and switched with his" he said coolly but I was freaking out and my anger was coming back a full 180 from before he came.

"WHAT!?" I screamed, my voice echoing the cave.

"Damnit Adriana; how many times have I told you not to yell in the cave!" he yelled at me and I punched him in the face.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I screamed in his face.

I saw his face change from shock to anger before he got all up in my face. "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" He roared at me.

"YES THERE IS, WHY IN THE LIVING HELL WOULD YOU SWITCH MY EYES FOR GUY THAT YOU KILLED!?" I roared at him.

"I ONLY DID FOR YOUR STUPID BIRTHDAY AND I WANTED TO DO IT I ALSO WANTED TO GET YOU SOEMTHING SPECIAL WHILE YOU'RE UNDER MY WING YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!" He roared at me again.

"THAT'S ALL NICE AND ALL BUT YOU COULD PERMENATELY BLINDED MY EYES!" I roared right back at him again with my face closely to his.

"I KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING AND HOW I KNOW IS BECAUSE I CAN SENSE YOUR MAGIC AND POWER WENT EVEN HIGHER THAN BEFORE!" He went back at roaring at me while we both smashed each others forehead together to get closer to one another.

"YOU COULD OF GOTTEN ME BOOKS OR EVEN NEW KEYS BUT NOT SOME DEAD GUYS EYES!" I yelled at him to get through his thick ass dragon skull.

"I DID GET YOU THOSE THINGS BUT I FELT THIS WAS A LOT MORE SPECIAL AND I NEED YOU TO HAVE THOSE EYES BECAUSE THEY'LL HELP ME TAKE THAT ANNOYING ASSHOLE **ZEREF** DOWN!" He roared again but spit Zeref's name out like venom.

I felt my body calm down quickly then instantly shiver when I started thinking about all the things my father has told me about that man's name. "Zeref" I said out softly, clenching my hands together tightly.

The most dangerous and feared mage in all of Earthland and the one who turned my father into what he is today. I'm happy that Zeref did it but for some reason I don't know why he hates Zeref so much when he helped gave him the power to turn into a dragon. It never made sense to me and for a while I asked about constantly to get an answer but he never gave a reason or he told me he was going to punish me if I kept asking; so I decided to let it go and just worry about training and becoming stronger than any dragon slayer or mage in all of Earthland, especially Zeref and my father.

I took a deep breath and let it all out so I can try to calm myself and see where my dad was coming from. We need to destroy Zeref, even thought I don't know why we should but we just need to and I'm ok with that especially if I can kill him with my bare hand goes through that monsters body and watching the life through his eyes dim into nothing right before me god I would love that so much that's making me itch just to find him and use the new present dad gave me.

I looked back up at dad before speaking. "Ok I see where you're coming from when dealing with Zeref but I'm still wondering why you want to kill him or even the bigger question how am I gonna defeat a man who has lived longer than you have with magic that I don't even know how to use yet?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Old man was about to open his mouth to something else before he closed it again and sighed while ruffling through his extremely long hair. He looked like he calmed down too and felt ready to say what he wanted to say. "Ok you do have a point there but I have a way of teaching you the magic with your news after I get the rest of the presents I got for you. Oh and Adriana" he said to me while walking over to this random boulder, but before he did he stopped and I sensed a sudden change in the air and I felt my life was in danger for some reason but I tried to play it cool as best as I could. Before I could even think about moving I felt something passed the left side of my face while I heard the side of the cave exploded and started making my head ring from the blast. "If you ever ask me about that insufferable question again I will make sure your punishment is so severe that you'll be wishing I killed you when I'm done. So don't ask it again, got it?" he growled lowly to me and I was just sat there completely stunned and fearing for my entire existence at thinking how badly he would punish me if I asked again and thinking about last he did his punishment to me. I wasn't able eat, smell or hear or even touch for entire week I don't want that ever happening to me again.

" **I asked you a question and I demand an answer from you because if you don't next time I won't miss and I can't say that your eyes will be the less of your worries when I'm done with you** " he said very darkly that sent shivers down my spine and my heart was lodged into my throat.

I gulped so I could clear my throat to answer him before I get completely annihilated by my father. "Y-Yes father I-I won't don't do that again, I promise" I was managed to say but hated that I stuttered in front of him or behind him that I'm guessing.

He gave off a quick low growl and a short dark chuckle before getting the stuff he had for me which surprised me when he said he had even more things for my birthday.

I heard walking towards some random place in the cave and rumbling from a boulder or something before walking over and coming closer to me. I noticed he touched my head softly before grabbing my bandages on my face and started taking them off slowly; when he finished with all of them I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to know that I'm permanently blind.

"Why are your eyes closed?" he asked in a confused tone.

"I can't" I told him softly.

"Why not, don't you want to see the nice stuff I got for you for your damn birthday" he asked again, sounding a little bit frustrated.

"Its because I...I don't want to find out that I-I'll be blind forever" I admittedly told him about my fear and for that he laughed at me.

His booming laughter echoing the cave with every time it came out of his stupid and cocky dragon ass mouth.

"What's so damn funny?" I asked him madly.

"Because you still don't believe that I did it right do you?" he asked amusedly.

"Yep, damn straight" I answered back, matching his tone.

"Well guess then i'll have no choice then" he said softly to himself and sighing right after.

I kept wondering what he was gonna do until I felt something hard and bulky hit in the middle of my stomach before my body could process what hit it but my brain was already there and it sent the message to my stomach and I fell down hard like a fucking rock. My eyes shoot open from the immense pain that my stomach was going through and hurt even more when I tried to breathe through my nose and my mouth; it was fucking torture.

"I didn't want to do that but you brought it on yourself when not trusting my abilities and my awesome powers" he said with cocky and joking tone that made me want to punch his damn lights out.

"Why...would you...d-do that...y-you dragon bas...bastard" I was wheezing out while clutching on to my stomach for dear life while felt the world was spinning around me over and over again every time I took a breath.

"Because I told I knew what I was doing and you, my daughter, didn't believe me so I had to wake you up from your dream world and bring you back to reality" he said seriously, making me want to fucking slice his damn cocky head off.

"The only thing I'm going back to is...being dead from that damn punch of yours" I said breathlessly and trying to pull every amount of air I can into my lungs.

"Well don't doubt me next time and you won't get punched at again" He said before walking away again and moving it closer to me.

"Now get up and open up your eyes again to see what I got your ungrateful ass for your birthday" he said strictly but I noticed some hint of warm caring tone in his voice.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and relax my stomach from the pain it is still I opened my eyes I tried letting my eyes adjust to the partial darkness of the cave before seeing three small cases, a wrapped rectangle package and big brown oval-like circle that's been wrapped also like the rectangle package but this one had rope on it while the other one had leather strap hooked around it. I was shocked but deep in my heart I was overjoyed at getting so many presents and especially from dad who is practically anti social in everything he does besides his teachings and when he gets a chance to tease me; which is always and every day for his sick entertainment. Man I sometimes I really hate him but I can't help but love him in an evil sick twisted kind of way I guess.

I slowly started to get up and walking over to the presents set out for me before touching them a bit and looking back to Dad to see if I can open them or not. When he gave me the signal I instantly started to rip into the presents. The first two I got into were the two cases that looked old and worn out but for some reason they were both radiating off magical energy that I was very familiar towards and was too excited and curious not to know what's in it. I opened the first box wooden box and I saw 24 different silver gate keys in there; I was so speechless that when I looked at my dad before squealing and jumping the old dragon man's bones to the ground. I hugged him and thanked him over and over again for all the new spirits and new friends i'll be getting now.

He gave me a disapproval look before changing to one that showed his typical cocky smirk on his face at how many he got for me. I looked over each one and knew their names by heart from all the books and stuff taught me about her magic and the stars itself that I was so happy to get these guys as my spirits. When I was finished looking over the silver keys I got I went over and looked in the other wooden box to see something that literally left me speechless and my heart to stop beating. What was in the box was literally gonna change my life forever and actually fulfill my ultimate wish.

Nine Gold Zodiac Gate Keys were in the box shining as brightly as the sun and making me stunned where I was standing. I have the all of the 12 Gold Zodiac Keys with me here just like Mom back then, I started feeling tears run down my face and I tried wiping them away so I wouldn't look weak in front of Dad but the more I tried to wipe them away the more kept on coming; I must look so pathetic in front his eyes right now.

When I started a feeling a hand ruffle my hair up I looked up at Dad I saw expression that I have never seen on his face before in my entire time staying with me; he was smiling at me. I was even more shocked at his sudden smile then I did with the keys, but before I could comment on it he changed back to his regular cocky smile again.

For some reason when that smile disappeared I was kind of upset that it was gone so quick because I haven't seen anyone look at me like that since Momma and Papa died. It was so weird but it felt comforting a bit to know that he was actually happy and proud of me to get me something he knows I love more than anything in the entire world and it just made this day even better for me than it already was and I can't wait to see what other stuff he got me.

I grabbed the other small box and opened it to see two strange looking orbs that had one with moon and sun symbol fused together and the other orb had a yin-yang symbol on it. I looked at the orbs and couldn't figure out what they were and what did they do?

"Dad I know you gave me really great presents and all but what the hell is this?" I said pointing down at the two orbs.

"Those are dragon lacrimas that I got for you; I stole the magic and souls of the two dragons with their magic and transferred them into the lacrimas so they would have all of its magic and powers in them but for a human to use. I wanted you to have these because if you ever wanted to have more power than you can implant those things inside of you and you'll have their magic and you'll be the strongest dragon slayer in all of Fiore next to your old man, but still far away in power and skill off of course" he explained to me and finished with one of his stupid snarky jokes.

I rolled my eyes and touch them a bit to get the feel of their magic but not recognizing the magic that flowed through it. I thought it was weird but I put the lacrimas in the box again to go to the next present I was gonna open.

This one was in brown wrapping with a leather strap around it to keep it secured; I used my magic to pop open the leather strap and peeled back to see a pitch black book and the title said in bold white letters " **Black Arts** " on it. I touched the book and it gave off an amazing amount of dark and evil magic from it that I closed my eyes and sniffed the air around the book to smell the sweetest smell of death and darkness that it made me feel blood start to race just thinking about all the things I could do with the magic that's in that book.

I was about to jump into the book but I totally forgot that I had one more gift left from Dad. I put the book down for a second before walking over to the last present and looking it over guess what it is. I destroyed the rope trying it around the big circle present and before I knew I was looking straight at a giant egg that was light purple and had light blue stripes on it. I looked at Dad, then the egg, back at Dad again and right back at the egg before realizing what the hell her old man got for me as birthday gift; a motherfucking stripped Easter egg!

I gave him a look telling him what I'm feeling about this present right now. "Now you know by my face what I'm gonna say to you about this gift that you gave me out of all the other ones" I said, while crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed again before getting into a fetal position on the ground with his right arm holding his face and looking at me with disinterest. "Why can't you for once just be grateful at the gifts that I took my time and my energy getting for your little bratty ass?" he said bodily.

"Nope unless this is a mini dragon for me to have or an awesome dinner planned then I'm not interested in it at all" I said, turning my head up at it.

He growled at me and I felt a shiver go up my spine again like last time but this time I didn't sense him getting angry at me but I did feel exhaustion and frustration which seemed odd to me because he looked perfectly fine to me in my opinion.

"Touch the egg and focus some of your magic into it. Usually this kind of egg would take longer to hatch but the thing that's in that egg will bond with you better if you let it get used to your magic and your scent so when it hatches it will know who you are by your magic and scent" he said, trying to explain to me what's this egg all about; in his usual "decoder" tone.

I picked up the egg and moved it all around to see what it could possibly be and looked up at him when I couldn't guess what the hell the egg was or what was actually in the damn thing at all! "Is it a pet for me or something?" I asked, still looking confused as ever.

"Yes and you'll find out what it is when it hatches but for now you have to take care of it because if you don't i'll kill it off if it's a distraction from your training, alright?" he told me sternly; I nodded my head rapidly, scared and determined at the fact that Dad would actually do what he said if I don't take of my new baby egg carefully.

"I promise I will take care of it and it won't be a distraction to my training" I said obediently.

"Good, now I have one more gift for you but you won't get it until you're completely healed from your injuries and when you get used to your eyes perfectly then i'll give you it. Until then I want you to get ready for bed and we're going to work on your meditation to help you focus your dragon slaying magic again and your control with it, also we'll be working on your other magic from your new book and new keys, and then finally we'll have combat training throughout all of it because I'm starting to see you're getting soft on me and I can't have that. I'll join you in a few minutes I just have to do something before I go to bed" he said to me softly before walking away to the entrance of the cave.

I looked at the back of him and I kept having the same thought coming to mind; what could of possibly possessed my Dad to get me so many presents for my birthday? I actually forgot about it myself ever since I started traveling with him and confused me even more to think that there was more than what Dad is actually telling me. I was about to go after him but then I remembered I was already on thin ice with him from last time and I definitely didn't want to get punished by him. I took a breath and sighed before turning my attention away from my Dad to bed so I wouldn't get in trouble again.

I walked over to the big grassy-hay patch and trying to find a comfortable spot so I can fall asleep easier tonight than I usually do at night after a long day of training or sparing matches, which by my opinion are more like death matches when fighting against dad when he's serious or really angry. I laughed at the thought of it before going back to what I was thinking before he left. Why would he do something like that for me when he's the strongest mage and dragon I have ever met in my life, which isn't very much but still it's pretty big for someone at my age.

I turned over to the side and decided to sleep before morning would come and I sniffed around me and I started to relax from Dad's comforting scent while forgetting anything else besides warmth and sleep from all the excitement and confusion I was going through today and yesterday. My eyes were getting heavy and I let my body shut down and my mind to roam free through my delightful dreams of destruction and chaos also my reoccurring nightmares of my old life when both of my parents were alive with me. But before I could go into that state again I said something softly to myself that I knew I would never say around Dad; " _ **I love you Old man** " _and then drifting off into my nightmare/dreamland.

* * *

 **(Out of the Cave; Acnologia's POV)**

I walked off away from Adriana to think for a bit about everything I did for her in the past two days this week and two years since we've been together since I found her in the forest back then. I didn't know why or what any reason for me to do something like that for her when is just little fucking human child. I'm not nice, I'm not kindhearted, I'm not caring in any shape or form and I'm especially not someone who takes their time to help out a little girl even if I do consider her my daughter because of the magic I taught her and the sinister side to her that I love to see when I fight with her, or when she goes off to hunt for dinner when I don't want to; it's absolutely perfect to see her like that. But now it's like I'm starting to act different than I usually do when she's around; I'm softer and pisses me off every second to think that I'm acting weaker because of simple human child, so damn pathetic.

I took a deep breath and blasted my magic out while destroying a quarter of the forest with the trees completely obliterated with the roar I sent out. When that was done I felt slightly calmer but it troubled me knowing that times have changed over the last 400 years especially training Adriana in my magic. She has a perfect dark side that could wipe anyone who's in her path but a part of her still clings to her old self before I met her that day and I've always been worried and angry that she still has it after being with me so long and training with me in my magic. It should've changed her completely but for some reason it's still there no matter what I do and the worst of it all she doesn't even know she's been doing it unconsciously! It's so damn frustrating to know the one thing you're trying to use as a destructive and dangerous weapon of chaos to have a weak good side to them. I'm even starting to believe that it's affecting me and if that's true then I'm gonna have to snuff it out right now before it gets any worse for her and me. Besides if I do it now it'll be easier for her to destroy that annoying pest Zeref so he won't stop me from achieving my ultimate plan and staying out of my way.

I took a quick glance at the sky and saw the stars shining brightly and making me think of the little she-demon I have sleeping away inside. I swear she is a handful as it is and even more when she starts acting like her troublesome old self and whines about every little fucking thing that goes on she doesn't like or doesn't go her bratty ass way. I can't stand it but in the back of my head I keep thinking that it isn't so bad it's just she needs to grow up and she can't do it if she complains every five seconds when we're training because then I have to find a way to bring her dark side so I won't hear her complain the entire time. But I know if anyone or anything tries to hurt her I would destroy them in ways that they would be begging for death. Even though I knows why I would even think of doing that for her, mostly it messing with my plans, but I also felt like there was another reason for it and I haven't felt like that in over 400 years. I really was starting to show love for the little she-demon I called my daughter.

Nothing in Earthland could scare me but knowing that feeling was making me frantic at the thought of giving up everything I've become to change for a child I've only known two years. I couldn't hate the kid no mater what I tried and I knew if I didn't try to stop myself from getting those old feelings it would be the end of everything I have ever done in my entire existence and I wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon definitely not from a mere child.

I was gonna find a way out of loving my daughter like that but for now I'll worry about doing all that later when I get some sleep and getting ready to go back to who I was before I met her and give her hell in her training for the next month or two. I smiled darkly and walking into the cave to get near the child who has been plaguing my thoughts all day and night for the past two years. I let my magic flow around me before I was back in my dragon form and I curled my body around her so she wouldn't freeze but for also the wonderful scent of vanilla and oddly enough strawberries. I knew in another couple years I'm probably never gonna change back to my old self but I will work my fucking tail off to make sure my daughter takes on that role when I'm done with it because I think when we get closer and closer together she's gonna change me fully and I won't know how to stop it from happening to me, damn my stupid half human heart for feeling love for a child, especially from my own daughter who I'm trying to use as a tool no less, how ironic the universe is nowadays.

I took a deep whiff of her scent again and my mind started to grow heavy from tiredness, but before I could fall completely asleep I thought one more thing I would never tell Lucy even if my life depended on it " _ **I love you, you Little** **Brat** " _my mind started drifting off into a beautiful nightmare of death, destruction and chaos all throughout Earthland as I rein supreme over everything. Yea this was gonna be a very nice dream.

* * *

 **HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK!** **You probably don't want to see me but I'm happy that I was finally able to finish this long chapter for all of you. It's 10,445 words all together and I'm proud to say that worked extra hard on this chapter for all of you. I have stuff planned out for this story but it will take time because I'm a person where I think about a lot of different ideas for story ideas and I sometimes forget what I wanted to do for the stories I already published, but I can tell you all I've been working on this for about 3 weeks with the other half of it and at that time I had three to four thousand words which is sad because I have some incredible ideas for this story and the characters in it, including all of the shippings I'm gonna do.**

 **I really hope you all stay for the ride with me and give this story a chance because this is something completely new and really unique. Oh and if you are wondering I'm not making this a crossover I just wanted to put a special power into the story that will make Lucy not only a dangerous Dragon but also Goddess-like as well. You're gonna love it I promise and I'll be showing an even darker side to Lucy that no one has seen yet, well besides those who have read Fanfiction on Lucy being evil or a psychopath then you won't have to be so surprised but I really hope you like it.**

 **Next Chapter= Chapter 3: Sinister Training Begins **

**I can't wait for you to read it because it will tell you all about the other gift Acnologia has for Adriana/Lucy. Also I'm super sorry I didn't tell anyone that I would be changing the name of the chapter because I was planning to do this one a bit later but I thought it's been two years for them and he hasn't gotten her a present yet it only made sense to do it now, including the alone moments for Acnologia and Adriana/Lucy was a nice touch if I do say so myself. I just hope you all like this chapter and I promise I'll keep writing more for you guys and that also means Lucy the Celestial Dragon Slayer which I know you guys really wanted that story the most but it'll be there in time.**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now and I hope to hear what you thought about it and if you have suggestions for it and other future stuff you want in this story but until then see you all next time. OtakuLover43 out PEACE! :)**

 **Edited on 10/31/2016.**


End file.
